The Logic Ashikabi
by general ironox
Summary: What if Shockwave not dead when the time drive be destroy and he is sent to another univers. How MIB and Minaka will do when The Sekirei Plan has one hell special Ashikabi. A Decepticon, A mad scientist, a logic Ashikabi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy! welcome to another fic I write. After read a few cossover fic about Sekirei. I decide to write a fic feature a Transformers became Ashikabi and Chose Shockwave because he is one of Decepticon I like. And I want to see how Minaka will deal with him a guy who consider is strong and crual than Megatron.  
**

Shockwave

Chief Science of Decepticon , also known as mad scientist of Megatron . He is been is been described as one cold eye decepticon and worship logic to madness. Logic rules Shockwave's thought processes and is the source of his every inspiration. He sees emotion as a weakness and a distraction. But no one probably will not think that behind "a computer on legs" is a tragady past ...

Six million years ago, long before the war, Shockwave was the greatest student of Jhiaxus, the greates Science of Cybertron. As man enthusiasm his work to almost outrageous, but also very conscientious to the development of Cybertron,no wonder many people loved him, even elected him to the position Senator by the friendliness and warm heart . In the first day in this position, Shockwave has recognized the corruption of the Functionism social structure and He know this structure will make Cybertron be destroy .Shockwave has surreptitiously reception other Transformers had they Alt mode be despised and well as people with leadership potential to take over the plan after this Functionism social structure be destroy.

In his time as the Senator . Shockwave met Orion Pax as he stormed into a Senate meeting with accusations of corruption amongst its ranks and the two became close friends by sympathy with how corruption of this social. With the help of Orion , Shockwave has collected enough evidence of the corrup Senate regime and ready to bring everything to light. But because too confident in his position, Shockwave did not know that other Senator willing to do anything to portect they dark serect. Witness Jhiaxian academy founded by him were burned, Shockwave has surrender himself to save his student and his friend. And what happen to him after that know as disgusting sin in the history of Cybertron. Shockwave has been taken away to performing Shadowplay, a form of surgery to remove part of the brain, which in this case is the emotional center to change his entire personality. Turning him from a fiery crusader into an emotionless husk. To add insult to injury, the Senator also had empurata performed on him, taking away his face and hands, replacing them with a featureless mask and claws solely out of spite.

the Senator could not have predicted the monster they actions would unleash. Where they had considered the mutilation of Shockwave a punishment, Shockwave, freed of the bonds of morality by the removal of his emotions, felt liberated by the experience. After being freed, Shockwave has severed ties with Orion Pax and take the most logical path to saving Cybertron. And on that day Cybertron losing a savior and birh a destroyer.

Shockwave had a plan made for so long. A plane an ultimate plan to remake Cybertron and destroy both the Autobots and Decepticons!

But stand before him Megatron and Orion Pax also know as Optimus Prime. Both are leader of they Faction both are enemies of each other, but now stand together to against a threats to destroy they home Shockwave. In they fight somehow Shockwave begin see memory of his old self before Shadowplay.

"What have I done? What happened to me?! What have they turned me into?!" Shockwave said.

"Fight it, Shockwave! Fight the Shadowplay! Think of who you were! Think of us! Think of—think of—think of our bench! The Ark-1 Memorial Park—our bench by the inscription! Next to the energon bar that was never open. The bench with the broken leg! Remember? You'd say, 'Forget overthrowing the Senate—I'd settle for a decent bench!'" Optimus Prime said.

"...And I fixed it myself in the end, didn't I. My greatest achievement. From fixing a bench to breaking the universe. How did that happen?" Shockwave said after return to his old self

"So... That's it! ? We done? It's over ?" Megatron ask "You can shut the time Drive and ... We're safe?"

"There is no "Over" Megatron There never is" Shockwave look at Megatron " I am integrated with the drive. There is no "off" "

"Whick mean?"

"Whick mean I must ask Orion Pax one last favor" Shockwave said look at Optimus Prime.

"On behalf of everyone you helped—every Outlier you tutored—every function runt you took under your wing—every naive young law enforcer whose eyes you opened—and every miner you made sure was safe—Senator Shockwave, I promise you." Optimus Prime và Megatron point they gun at Shockwave

"I will remember you as you were" They both shoot at Shockwave, destroying him and the time drive, which collapses and create singularity that consumed Shockwave's body.

And that's is the end of Shockwave . He knew he would die, but at least he had died as his original self rather than the emotionless one he was famous for.

However, fate had the other plan for him and to those he will meet and love.

 **This is the first chapter to show what happen to Shockwave. And this timeline I use is from IDW.**

 **Shockwave will still the guy who think a logic but he will not emotionless well he still but not cruel and cold may be a litte.  
**

 **And his about his form I will give a him a form in Transformers Prime. And his holoform you will see what form he use.**

 **This will be the harem fic and want to you guy know he will not had any girl in Minato harem. And you guy can tell me what girl you want to join Shockwave harem. Pleas PM to me.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont owe Sekirei or Transformers.**

Shockwave groaned as he slowly opened his optics. His vision was blurry, but when it cleared up, he was looking up at the clear black sky .

Shockwave widened his eyes in shock. Cybertron didn't have any clouds last time he checked. Matter-of-fact, what was he even doing? Alive?! He was supposed to be dead, or with Primus in the core

Shockwave tried to get up, but his helm felt like it was spinning. He slowly got up, to prevent any way of making the headache worse. He rubbed his helm as he groaned in slight pain

Shockwave heard a swishing like sound, and looked over to see a river in front of him. He walked over to it and kneeled down to see his reflection. His body look like the same except for a few details.

His left hand like he remember had a small canon on it now the whole his right hand is a huge canon has an ammunition belt attached from his back to it. his previous yellow small optic replaced with an red large optic.

"This must be effect of Ore-4 and Ore-14" Shockwave said.

The Regenesis Program was created by Shockwave with the intent of seeding many planets with Energon-derived ores so that, in the distant future, he could harvest them. Each of them in had a diferent effect.

Ore-4, "Update", which can update Transformers.

Ore-14, "Regeneration", which can resurrect Transformers.

It seems when Time Drive explodedas some of it much had touch him. It had revived and upgraded him.

But he suddenly realized something; there were no rivers on Cybertron. He looked around area to see lush green grass surrounding him. There were small flowers and hills near him and the river. There were patches of trees in different areas farther away from him. He could see mountain over at the edges of the area littered with trees.

Why was he on earth? Earth was millions of miles away from Cybertron. Why was he even here?

Suddenly he heard a noise. Turned toward the sound he saw many helicopters are coming towards him.

Shockwave sudently realize he just fall from the sky because look at where he woke up. He found a huge hole.

'Human must thought I was a meteo falling to here and send people to investigate' Shockwave think.

Shockwave immediately turn into a his alt mode and run away.

Elsewhere at the tallest structure of Shintou Teitou a woman observe the footage from the comfort of her office. Her silver hair was cut short. Upon her lithe frame she wore a lab coat with the name tag of Sahashi Takami.

It had been from the visor cam of the captain she sent out to investigate the strange streak of fire that arose from the coming dawn sky. The big meteor had appeared out of no where and landed outside a place in what had once been the city of Tokyo.

"What do you mean?" Takami yell to her radio

"Ma'am there is nothing in the hole" the captain said.

"Then must have something in there " Takami said.

"Ma'am we found trace seems to have a vehicle here after meteorite carsh"

"Can you track it"

"No, but based on the traces it show the vehicle is a Tank"

'Tank! why the hell there is a tank in that place?' Takami wonder.

Shockwave stopped after to make sure that no one followed him. Look around he realized that he was on top of a hill look at the city.

"This must be the place human gathered in this area," said Shockwave look at the city.

Shockwave realizes that he needs to come in the city to learn about this area but with his alt mode is impossible.

After Transform to his alt mode he realized that his alt mode has been changed from airship into a purple tank with a huge canon on it.

"This is hard to go around the city with this form' Shockwave say to himself with this alt mode as he surely will attract many attention around

'There must be some way 'Shockwave thinking but suddenly saw a warehouses in nearby cities.

Driving there he discovered that it was an abandoned warehouse district. Shockwave turn into robo mode and open the door one of warehouse and go into it.

The Warehouse is quite big enough for him to rest and walk around in his robot form.

'I have a place to hide now let look around' Shockwave think and turn to his alt mode.

Suddenly a light apper and in front of Shockwave alt mode is a man with gray hair, he had a eye patch cover his right eye in his left eye show is had a grayish blue color. He wear a black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes and had a black fedora hat in his head.

"Strangely why my holoform always default to this ?" Shockwave wondered before leaving the warehouse to the city.

When close to the bridge entered the city Shockwave accidentally bumped into someone

"Sorry," said Shockwave to the person he bumped into before continuing to walk.

Shockwave was unaware that the person he ran into was slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

The woman looked toward where Shockwave go with her eyes wide open and her hands covering her mouth.

"It can't be him" the girl whispered as tears began to flow from her eyes.

In a Inn in the city a girl standing in a front yard and looked up at the sky. She had fair-skinned and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck she wear a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves.

"Minato-sama there is meteo fall outside the city," the girl exclaimed with happy

"You looked so happy about it Musubi" a boy came out of the house. He had a messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes, Minato-sama he had arrived like he promised" Musabi said.

"Who Mushabi?" Minato asked.

"Shockwave-ni" Musubi say

In another area of the city a girl who jump from rooftops to another. That girl looks exactly like Musubi. She wear a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. Her fighting gloves have the numbers '08' on it

"You had come just like you promised my Ashikabi" The girl said to her self.

 **There you go another chapter for The Logic Ashikabi. Kudo for who know who Shockwave holoform are.  
**

 **Now who in Shockwave Harem well I read the review and I thinhk of it:**

 **Miya ( Will in but in a few chap)**

 **Matsu (Still think)  
**

 **Akitsu (Will in next chap)**

 **Hibiki and Hikari (May be)**

 **Karasuba (Will in a few chap)**

 **Kochou (Will in a few chap)**

 **Saki (Will in a few chap)**

 **Yashima (Will in next chap)**

 **Yukari not in but I plant to give her Mutsu**

 **Now the girl I plant to Shockwave**

 **Yume**

 **Himoko**

 **Toyotama**

 **Ikki**

 **Sai**

 **Kuruse**

 **Yahan**

 **Taki**

 **Namiji**

 **Nanami**

 **Ohira**

 **Kaiha**

 **If you guy had idea who should in Shockwave Harem please told me.**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont owe Sekirei or Transformers.**

"It seems that human have not changed much after we came here" Shockwave look around Shintou Teitou.

It was an hour after he was go around the city. He found that although his race had contact with humans, but their technical level did not grow after his after he left the earth.

Shockwave continued walking until he saw a large billboard sized flat-screen television on one of the sky scrapers, displaying what looked like a news coverage of recent events and political/social developments.

'BREAKING NEWS: MBI EXTENDS CONTROL OVER CAPITAL'

"Tokyo residents becoming increasingly concerned of growing number of clashes throughout city center. MBI law authorities have been permitted to begin interrogations to witnesses of these clashes, with twelve citizens having been taken into custody for questioning. MBI ECO Minaka Hiroto claims that this is to maintain stability in the city's journey to a 'New Era of the Gods'."

New Tokyo News, May 12th, 2020.

"2020" Shockwave look at the screen

"So I'm in 6 years in the future " Shockwave said he rememberedt he time in the earth that he had been updated from Soundwave that they year is 2014

'It looks like this is the influence of Ore-1' Shockwave think.

Ore-1 one Energon mine of Shockwave is capable of time travel when contact to it. But this Energon is unstable if you touch to it without proper equipment, you can be sent to a random timeline.

"If only I could hack into satellites. I can find more information about this era. But I must have device" Shockwave sigh, "If only Soundwave here"

Soundwave Decepticon spy master. He can hack any system even show how strong is security.

Suddenly he heard a sound like a sceam above his head.

"Look out below,"

Shockwave looked up and saw a girl fall down to him.

"What in PrimGah" Shockwave had not finished speaking, the girl fall at him

"OW" Shockwave tried to stand up, then found himself looking at girl panties

"As expected that was to high to jump from" said the girl in fornt Shockwave.

"Are you alright?" Shockwave asked.

She turned her head and her eyes widened when looking at Shockwave.

"What wrong?" Shockwave asked.

And to Shockwave surprised the girl suddenly kiss him.

'What the hell' Shockwave think when suddenly a flash of pink light coming from the girl back, follwing a big wave of energy being released from her as Shockwave could see pinks wings of light coming from her back. However the color started to changer from pink wind to dark purple wing and change shape now is look like a machine wing.

After the light died down the girl stood up and said, " **With my fist I will clear all obstacles** "

She immediately approached Shockwave and say "Sekirei No.08. Yume is yous now and forever Ashikabi-sama"

And the reaction of Shockwave "You reaction completely unlogical".

"Is totally logical reaction to Sekirei! Shockwave-kun" Yume said.

Shockwave suddenly stood up and looked at the girl.

"Why do you know my name?" Shockwave asked.

"We've already met, when you helped repair the Tama for Musubi and you also said that we will meet again and then you will become my Ashikabi" Yume answered.

"I've never met you and never knew who named is Musubi " Shockwave "But more importantly you are not human, what are you"

"I will explain to you" Yume said.

Both of them decided go to a open park nearby, where they find a secluded area near the forest. In the central of the park to avoid any eyes and ears. Once they were alone, Yume started to tell him who she was.

"So you're one of one hundred and eight individuals that are part of an extra-terrestrial species called Sekirei, which are for lack of a better term super-powered beings that had crash landed here on Earth centuries ago before being discovered, awoken and later released by some conglomerate called MBI…"

Said Sekirei nodded in affirmation.

"And that now I'm what you call an Ashikabi, which is the certain individual you Sekirei were sent out into the city to look for to be the one with whom you spend the rest of your lives with…"

Yume nodded again.

"Which was determined with that kiss that we shared back in the alley, thus awakening what you call your Norito – the source of your full power that activates upon forging this so-called bond, and that we can actually sense each other's emotions through this bond be it in everyday activities or combat."

Yume nodded a third time.

"And now we're to take part in some sort of competition called the Sekirei Plan, in which we have to fight all the other 107 Sekirei residing throughout the city until there is only one Ashikabi-Sekirei pair remaining. And said pair would 'transcend above to the realm of the Gods' as quoted by this Minaka person you spoke of."

"From what you told me, I think you action is logic" Shockwave said " However, I'm still a little confused about all this. I mean we barely just met a few minutes ago, and you've already started acting what hume call is a married couple."

"Of course" Yume stated like it was obvious. "We Sekirei are meant to seek out the one person who is our Ashikabi; the one we are meant to serve and protect forever."

"So I take it that finding this Ashikabi is essential for your race," Shockwave questioned

"It's a natural fact of life for us; we Sekirei are part of a culture that is based on the basis of love and fate, both of which are essential to our race. And one of our duties is to serve our Ashikabi as our master and husband, even give our life in necessary." She then frowned "though it's this sacred bond that also makes us targets for other that desire our powers and abilities."

"Other?" Shockwave ask.

Yume nodded gravely," We Sekirei were unleased into the city by MBI to find our Ashikabi, with the intent of us being bonded to someone as partners in the Sekirei Plan, regardless of whether or not they're the ones who will become our true Ashikabi. As long as we find and bond with someone and can take part in the Sekirei Plan, those shitheads at MBI don't care what happens to us save for if we're deactivated."

"What do you mean by deactivated?"

"That's the point of the Sekirei Plan: once we Sekirei find our Ashikabi, we're meant to battle other Ashikabi in order to defeat their Sekirei. When Sekirei receive enough damage in combat, their Norito deactivates and they go into a coma-like state, similar to a human's body after they die, upon which MBI comes and collects us and brings us back to their headquarters "

"So basically they just send you out to serve some stranger, regardless if they're your true Ashikabi or not, for the rest of your lives as slaves? And then just take you body back should you end up dead as a result of the competition they themselves are forcing you to take part in?"

Yume nodded grimly, "that's why my dream is free all Sekirei from this plan"

Shockwave close his eye and think about what Yume said. In Shockwave view what Minaka do is totally illogical.

"I have a question" Shockwave look at Yume "You said that you had meet me before so you must knew what I really am?"

Yume nodded, "You are like us you form a Robot species name cybertronian from plan Cybertron"

"So you know that this is a form is just holoform not my real form?" Shockwave asked Yume nodded.

Shockwave stood up and started walking followed by Yume.

"Ashikabi-same where we going" Yume asked.

"We go to my hideout and then plan the free every Sekirei from this game" Shockwave answered.

"You agreed to help me," Yume asked.

"A friend of mine once said,' Freedom is the right of all sentient beings provides the un ' and I think that those Sekirei deserve freedom from Minaka control "Shockwave answered.

Yume surprised when she heard those words from her Ashikabi. Both continue to walk until Yume stop.

"Ashikabi-sama" Yume called Shockwave and pointed to the nearby water fountain.

Shockwave see sitting near the water fountain in bench a girl , wearing a doctor coat covered in bloodis.

The girl had short, light brown hair and green eyes and in her forehead had a Sekirei symbo. The girl looked like there was very desperate .

Yume Shockwave and approached her. Upon hearing the sound the girl looked up and saw the two.

"Who are you" the girl asked until she Yume cloth

"You are from MBI," said the girl stood up but after many day did not eat her colapes. Yume quickly grabbed her.

"No Akitsu! I no longer work to MBI any more" Yume said.

"Who is she so Yume" Shockwave asked.

"Sekirei No.07 Akitsu! She was gaint a tile scrapped number from MBI " Yume answered.

"Why is scrapped number ?"

"Because I'm broken and unwanter. I can't be winged by Askikabi so I had no purpose" Akitsu said her voice that depression and hoplessness.

"I dont believe that true since everyone has a purpose right? why don't you come with us and together, we can find a way" Yume said.

"You would give me a purpose even if I am a Scrapped number" she ask once more with sense of hope in her"

"Of course I think my Sekirei can be able remove that little problem of you" Yume said look at Shockwave.

"He can" Akitsu look at Shockwave.

"Yes he is great Science I ever knew he can fix the tama of sekirei as well" Yume said.

"What!" Shockwave said and dejavu happen to him Akitsu suddently leap onto him and palnted a big, wet kiss onto his lip. Suddenly a miracle that was nevers suppose to happen as her wing come out with blue colore but just like what happen to Yume wing, they chager from origunal coler to dark pupli and then changer shapd to it look like machine wing.

" **This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!** " Akitsu said.

She broke a kiss as she leaped of him now her eye filled with hope and happiness.

"Sekirei No.07 Akitsu is yous now and forever Ashikabi-sama" she said as she buried her face in to his chest.

"It look like you had help this girl regain her wing" Yume said happy look at him.

Suddenly Shockwave eye wide and broke from Akitsu hug.

"Yume Akitsu you two go to the warehouse on the outskirts Shintou Teitou" said Shockwave to them and point to it before the his a holoform disappear.

"Ah where is Ashikabi-sama" Akitsu said worried when Shockwave disappear.

"Do not worry it was just his holoform his reall body is on the place he told us" Yume said as she and Akitsu running to Shockwave said.

In Shockwave hideout.

Yashima, the Sekirei Number 84 was in a really bad situation.

Today she was searching for her Ashikabi, but now a guy who apparently somehow managed to get information about the Sekirei Plan is about to Wing Her… even as she doesn't want.

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled the guy who is about to wing this Sekirei against her will, "I spend a lot of time tracking you and you're not going to escape now!" Junichi Tanigawa is the name of this man.

He was about to do the Winging of this Sekirei, and nobody could stop him now!

…Or so he thought.

Then there is a noise make Junichi Tanigawa and Yashima to look at it. In from of them is the giant robot with a dark purple color look at them is had on big red eyes, and his left arm is giant canon is had a symbol on it a purple face.

Unknown to the robot, Yashima was feeling something inside her reacting to the robot. And since she is a Sekirei, there is only one possible thing that could mean…

'Ashikabi-sama…' She thought.

 **There you go another chapter for The Logic Ashikabi. Now Shockwave has wing three Sekirei. So you guy has guess who is Shockwave human form take?  
**

 **If you guy had idea who should in Shockwave Harem please told me.**

 **For** **Kazehana I'm still think about let her joint the Harem or not and to make a long chapter I not enough lv to write a long chap.  
**

 **Now back to Fate Great War (Damm still no one guest right about my servent) and** **Kinzokugakure**

 **Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont owe Sekirei or Transformers.**

Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI for short, was a multi-billion dollar corporation specializing in the research and development of technology. Everything from music players, to vehicle engines, to medical equipment, if it was technology MBI was at the forefront. Their headquarters was a tall clock-tower styled building in the very center of Tokyo. Coincidentally it was also the tallest building in the city.

The man behind all of this was one Hiroto Minaka. A relatively tall, lanky, white-haired man with a flair for the dramatic, an IQ supposedly somewhere above two hundred, and an insanity to make the Devil jealous. The man was certifiable, in more ways than one. Genius and madman, the difference between the two was typically up to those viewing the results. In this case though, madman was the general consensus.

Many considered a genius to be a person who instinctively understood the concepts within the proverbial box, and then saw beyond it. Hiroto Minaka was the kind of genius better described as one who asked "what box?" To him, there was no division between greatness and whatever else he saw himself as. ... Seriously, no one wanted to know what went on that head of his, they all had the distinct impression they would be horribly scarred for life or locked away in mental institutions.

Behind him stood the unparallelled patience and understanding of Sahashi Takami. A woman whose very presence could inspire both confidence and fear in even the most panicked of individual. The only one who seemed immune was Hiroto, why that was, however, was up for primary role in MBI was the organization of all information, going in and out. As such she was head of the Research and Development department.

All of this was something of a front for the company, however, as they were the ones secretly behind a city-wide event they had taken to calling "The Sekirei Plan". To facilitate this plan, MBI was slowly buying up all the land withing Tokyo. It would be so much easier to control what was to occur if they owned the entire city, but even they realized that some places would simply not sell out. So they were gong for land first, then they would try for buildings. It was slow-paced plan that had Minaka chomping at the proverbial bit, but thankfully Takami was able to keep him on track. They currently owned approximately sixty percent of the land Tokyo stood upon.

Also a required aspect for this plan of theirs was a large room with multiple monitors and a giant screen displaying all of the currently released Sekirei. There weren't many, only ten had been released at this point. Each time a Sekirei was given their wings, a picture displaying them and their new Ashikabi would pop up on the large screen giving all the data MBI could possibly hope to need about them.

Which is why, within this large room, panic had settled in . Yume Sekirei number 08 has been winged. At first they this not panic just confuse because they had no idea who is the ashikabi of Yume were. They had no DNA records of him, photo or anyway to indentify him and worse no means to contact him, to keep him under their thumbs and make sure that he did not try anything suspicious like leave Shinto Teito with his Sekirei.

Then the screen a been has show them something make them really panic. Akitsu Sekirei number 07, Scrapped Number has been winged that is impossible. And worst is show her ashikabi is unknown just like Yume.

Then the screen is continue show them that Yashima Sekirei number 84 has been winged by the same unknown ashikabi.

"Calm yourselves!" Takami shouted above the cacophony. "We're MBI! And we still had a tracking tech to located those Sekirei so we cant still know where they are"

But after Takami just finish that sentence they satellites, surveillance and tracking tech has been messed. And the room fill with Takami shout and curse.

Minaka was definitely not happy about this situation. It was a disaster as far as he concerned. He had taken every precaution to make sure something like this wouldn't happen but unfortunately, even the best plans didn't go the way he wanted.

"All hans on deck you morons! I want this unknown ashikabi found ASAP by any means necessary! Search every nook and cranny of the city and make sure you find him!"

'What a day! First a meteo crash in outside the city, then is disappear, and a tank track, now this three Sekirei is been winged by a unknown ashikabi one of them is a Scrapped Number.' Takami thought.

Minaka was glad that Takami had taken action before he even gave the word. Still he was not going to stand for someone who completely mocked his plans and did not play by his rules. If he only knew who he was dealing with.

Shockwave, the chief Science of Decepticon, found himself in a fine mess. He just unwilling participant in some sick game death match know as Sekirei plan. He now the ashikabi of three sekirei.

Yume sekirei 08 his first winged sekirei and a fist type sekirei use to fight in close combat she somehow know him. But how hard he try he can't remember meet her and a girl name Musubi..

Akitsu sekirei 07 was a ice sekirei who could creat and manipulate ice. She is to be told is a scrapped number who can't be winged. But somehow he had winged her.

And finaly Yashima sekirei 84. His third sekirei, she just been realease from MBI to find her ashikabi but some guy know about a Sekirei plan and want to winged her but to her luck she and that guy end up in Shockwave hideout so he just kill the guy and save her. And to his surprise she has reacting to him. When he meet her when his holoform she immediately kiss him and be winged.

"What a day" Shockewave sigh in his holoform.

"What wrong Shockwave-kun?" Yume ask him as she sit down next to him.

"Nothing" Shockwave answerd "So as you say about this sekirei plan is going be a fight between a sekirei?"

"Yes but right now the plan is just been a stage one"

"Stage one?" Shockwave ask.

"There are four known stages in the Sekirei Plan, while others might be added at a later time. Before being released to search for our Ashikabi, we were briefed about it in only a few small details. The First Stage is comprised of each Sekirei being released after undergoing adjustments...we then search for our Ashikabi, defeating Sekirei along the way if able. The First Stage will come to an end when at least 90% of all Sekirei are winged by an Ashikabi...are you following so far?"

She explained to Shockwace. The Decepticon nodded in understanding.

"So only a handful of Sekirei would remain wingless. What happens to them when the Second Stage starts?" He looked attentively to Yume.

" the Second Stage will begin and the Chairman will make an official broadcast for the start of each Stage. The remaining 10% of Sekirei will have to be winged in order to proceed to the Third Stage, and an Ashikabi...must have taken down at least one Sekirei with his own as a requirement to go to the Third Stage as well. During this time...Shintou Teitou will be under a complete lock down for the duration of the Second and Third Stage...people come in, but they won't get out." Yume continued further. Shockwave eyes narrowed.

"What happens for the Third Stage?" He ask.

"M.B.I has 8 objects that must be collected to advance, so I guess you could say they act as keys...these were named the Jinki. An Ashikabi must obtain at least one and keep it secure in order to advance...eight Ashikabi and their Sekirei must survive and maintain a Jinki in order to advance to the Fourth Stage. These last eight and any remaining Sekirei winged by them will be allowed off Shintou Teitou and be flown to Kamikura Island, where the Fourth Stage starts. We were told there would be further steps to the that Stage...but what they are is anyone's guess." Yume said

"Kamikura Island? Where is that, and what are these Jinki exactly?" He asked

"Kamikura Island is the place where Sekirei were first discovered. The Jinki were artifacts that were aboard the ship. They are now to be the keys that allow entrance into participating in the Fourth Stage. That all I know" Yume said.

After Yume tell about Sekirei plan. Shockwave think about what he hear.

'This just like a war game. A stage one is to let they recuitment more soider to they faction. Stage two is to winger or last Sekirei and kill some of enemy force. And Stage is to select 8 faction to begin a stage fouth' Shockwave think.

"Yume what happen the sekirei when they deactive?" Shockwave ask her.

"MBI said they would gather them for proper burial but I think they had some thing deep than that" Yume said.

"I see" Shockewave think.

"What do you think Shockwave?" Yume ask.

"Yume you said you want to free sekirei from this game?" Shockwave said.

"Yes" Yume said

"Then I will help you" Shockwave said "and I have a very perfect plan to do it"

In Izumo Inn.

"Miya-tan you don't belive what just happen in MBI" a certten super prevent sekirei yell.

She had a long red hair with side plaits and usually appears unfashionable dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses.

"what is it Matsu" Miya said see is the woman Shockwave had accident bump in.

"A unknow ashikabi has somehow winged a three sekirei and one of them is scap number" Matsy said.

"And who is the other two?" Miya ask.

"Yashima and Yume" Matsu said.

"So Yume has found her ashikabi, I think is must be the guy see on way said" Miya smiled.

"But who he is even MBI didn't had anything about him" Matsu said.

"Oh my her ashikabi must be a intersing" Miya said then sudently her face changer to a sad face.

"What wrong Miya?" Matsu ask.

"Is nothing I just want to think something alone" Miya said as she go in to her room.

Inside her room Miya look at the picture suddently she broke a cry.

"No is cannot be him he had die" Miya said she remember the person had bump into her today. He just like him the one person she had fell in love, who had die long time ago.

"It is really you Takehito?" Miya whisper.

 **Another chapter sorry for the late My laptop had a problem I had to reset it and lost file about everything I write so I had to begin from the zero.**

 **And when begin from a zero I had good Idea for my new fic. A x-over fic between Transformers and To aru majutsu index. Which tell adventer of Touma with his two best friend group Autobot and Decepticon (Human transformers) . I still think about how to write but I will try write a tease to you guy see how this story gona work.**

 **It will name** **A Certain More Than Meets Eye or** **A Certain Robot In Disguise (still think about a name)  
**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
